


Guardians Make New Fates

by Remnants_Big_Bad_Wolf



Category: Destiny (Video Games), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 13:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remnants_Big_Bad_Wolf/pseuds/Remnants_Big_Bad_Wolf
Summary: "Guardians Make Their Own Fate"A phrase that has rung out from the depths of the Vault of Glass to the peak of Oryx's Dreadnaught, rewriting the course of the world.But changing destiny need not come in the form of ressurecting oneself from being written out of history or breaking the logic of the sword.Sometimes all it takes is one single moment, one action for a Guardian to change the fate of a whole galaxy.





	Guardians Make New Fates

**Author's Note:**

> So, in a discord chat I wrote this because I was like "what would a Guardian be like to a Jedi sensing them with the Force"   
> This grew into "What if Anakin sensed a Guardian using the Force?"

This man in bizzare, bulky armour and an odd metal blade, Ranulfr he said, claiming to be from another universe, walked into the hail of blaster bolts. Anakin saw rage writ in every line, in every twitch of his muscle, sung in a chorus of slugthrower fire and crackling electricity. He charged forward, screaming in rage and determination. And he glowed in the Force as he ripped the slavers apart, molecule by molecule and limb from limb with his metal blade, like incandescent moonlight, cool and soft like a winter breeze. It seemed right somehow, unlike the void of hate tinted anger that radiated from Ventress, Maul, and Dooku. This man's electric fury was born instead from love and passion, a desire to protect and nurture, and it washed over Anakin. He felt the same thing ignite in his chest, the dark clouds of hate and sorrow and doubt giving way to the silver light of passion, for a conviction to make sure no one ever went through what he went through again, to make this galaxy better, for Snips, for Padme, for Obi-Wan, for every child that hid from war or whip bearing masters, who were ignored or scorned. He rose, lightsaber igniting with a snap-hiss as he charged into battle, light arcing from his fingertips to burn away the dark.

And just like that, subtly, quietly, the future shifted.   
Twins were never separated.  
The role of a monster in cloaked in sable cloak and ebon shell shattered into many, lesser beasts.  
Anakin Solo never feared or dreaded his namesake, instead looking up to him, working to become just as great a Jedi as him.  
All because of one, single moment of clarity.


End file.
